


[团酷0404生贺活动] 特工404号

by WolfyChan



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Government Conspiracy, M/M, spy AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23478583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyChan/pseuds/WolfyChan
Summary: 备份用
Relationships: Kuroro Lucifer | Chrollo Lucifer/Kurapika
Kudos: 8





	[团酷0404生贺活动] 特工404号

《特工编号404》

特工酷拉皮卡有两部通讯工具。一台是专门用于内部通讯的无线电，一台用于联络过去的朋友的手机。

自不用说，那台用于“联络朋友”的手机已经落灰半个月，不拿个充电器充上个几个小时，根本不能开机。而用于内部通讯的无线电，则24小时待机，随时等待着任何与任务相关的消息。

这就是特工的生活。

他当特工的时候年纪特别轻，当特工的原因来自于他悲惨的人生。酷拉皮卡的家族本来生活在近夏威夷的太平洋小岛上，十年前发生的一场恐怖袭击，让整座小岛陷入火海。他全部的家人无一幸免，倒塌的房屋将他们全部掩埋。酷拉皮卡那时候正好外出进行了旅游，回乡的时候却连一具完整的尸体都没有见到。任何一具没有受到损伤的尸体，都被割下了头颅和器官。

倒映在酷拉皮卡眼里的，只有残肢断臂。火焰燃烧腐肉的味道弥漫在他记忆里，出现在他每天晚上的噩梦中。

这件恐怖袭击没有被任何一家媒体报道，联邦政府对此闭口不谈。就算有报道，也只是当做一场普通的森林大火。

——《太平洋的美属窟鲁塔岛遭遇特大森林火灾》。

唯一一份报道了这个事件的报纸被酷拉皮卡细心裁剪了下来，他做梦都紧紧攥着这片在纽约时报最边角位置的、四方形纸片。在寻找线索的时候，他屡屡把这份报道摊在世人面前，一次又一次告诉别人这些报道另有隐情。极少有人愿意相信他的话，大部分人认为他是因为自然灾害失去家人而得了一定程度上的臆想症。连酷拉皮卡在调查线索时遇到的医学生雷欧力，都劝他忘记过去，开始新的人生。

然而，过去怎么可能被忘记？它们就像生长在酷拉皮卡体内的玻璃铁树，随着年岁的增长，愈来愈繁茂，针状的枝叶刺入酷拉皮卡的血管与动脉，仇恨和痛苦逐渐与酷拉皮卡的血肉凝为一体。

酷拉皮卡不记得他后来是怎么获得这份工作的。一片混沌的记忆中，他依稀记得他入了伍，因为特殊的资质被选入了特工队，编号404。开始特工的人生时，他很快在内部资料里看到了些许有关窟鲁塔岛恐怖袭击的消息。可惜的是，他暂时没有权限查看。

——《关于美属窟鲁塔岛潜藏秘密能源的报告》。

酷拉皮卡与鲁西鲁上校第一次的无线电联络通讯就是关于这个报道。

鲁西鲁上校： _窟鲁塔岛的森林大火并非自然灾害。由于涉及机密，这段历史被解释为森林大火。实际上，这场大火，正如你所见，是一场恐怖袭击。我们封锁了这份岛屿十年，就是为了保护内部的能源不再遭遇二次袭击。_

酷拉皮卡： _这也是为什么这十年来，任何人都无法登岛的原因吗？_

鲁西鲁上校： _没错。联邦政府在灾难后撤出了所有的幸存居民，以恢复自然生态为理由，将岛屿封锁十年。所有救援出的居民都因为各种各样的医学并发症在三个月内全部死亡，对此我深表遗憾。_

酷拉皮卡： _只有没有经历过恐袭事件的我，成为了唯一活到今天的幸存者吗？_

鲁西鲁上校： _确实如此。由于你特殊的身份，本次任务只能由你来完成。这是你的第一次实战吧，酷拉皮卡·窟鲁塔？请不要辜负我们对你的期待。_

出于谨慎行事，酷拉皮卡带上了他所有的物品。

在轮船上颠簸了一整日，又通过潜水的方式到达窟鲁塔岛的时候，天刚蒙蒙亮。酷拉皮卡抖抖身上的水珠，在晨间的雾霭中迷茫的看着熟悉又陌生的土地。在那场森林大火后，联邦政府将窟鲁塔岛彻底封锁，这也是酷拉皮卡十年来第一次回到这里。失去人类失踪后的岛屿绿意盎然，树木从倒塌的废墟中长出，野兔和鹿横行在掩埋过尸骸的土地里。

酷拉皮卡拨通了无线电。

酷拉皮卡： _鲁西鲁上校，我已到达指定位置。_

鲁西鲁上校： _很好。接下来你需要首先进行资源回收。如你所知，窟鲁塔岛和普通的美属太平洋岛屿不同。在冷战时期，它曾经被用作美军的秘密能源储备基地使用。在发生十年前的窟鲁塔岛事件以前，我们没有想到这个地方也会遭遇袭击。_

酷拉皮卡： _我小时候从来没听说过这样的事情，也没有见过什么秘密基地……_

鲁西鲁上校： _那是当然，你出生在1991年以后，而且你当时年纪很小，家人不可能对此有所提及。事实上，所有窟鲁塔居民都是签订了某种协议，才能在那个时代继续生活在岛上的。_

酷拉皮卡： _我甚至不知道这个协议。_

鲁西鲁上校： _当你是个小孩时，你永远不会知道除了你该知道的东西以外的任何事情。好了，现在去回收秘密基地的资源吧，那些资源不会很多，除却两份箱状芯片外，还有中央电脑中的电子资料。秘密基地的入口安全卡放在你的背包中，在找到后，将芯片送到装载船上。拷贝后的资料直接用中央电脑传输回总部。事后我们会彻底摧毁这个秘密基地，所以在完成任务后，你必须在一个小时内离开。_

酷拉皮卡： _收到。_

鲁西鲁上校： _还有，为了防止我们的通讯被窃听。从此你的代号是404，我会以404称呼你。_

酷拉皮卡： _了解。那您呢，我仍旧称呼您为鲁西鲁上校？_

鲁西鲁上校： _我在总部，来自我这边的讯息受到加密保护。你一如既往地称呼我就可以。_

跨过一个又一个枝条时，酷拉皮卡在沉默中思考。这片区域是他幼年时期最喜欢玩耍的地方，他有几个伙伴。以前这地方被岛民们开垦成平地，种上坚果和咖啡，远销于美国本土。村里的长老还对酷拉皮卡说，如果你对土地心怀敬畏，苍天则会回馈于岛民。如今这些地方都长满了杂草与枝条，丝毫看不出任何被人类开垦过的痕迹，酷拉皮卡只觉得讽刺。

参照着指南针和总部发来的地图，酷拉皮卡用小刀一个个划过大量枝条。说实话，在登上岛屿的第一刻，酷拉皮卡还能从岛外围没有被清理掉的房屋废墟中，依稀辨认自己故乡的痕迹。越是深入岛屿内部隆起的森林，酷拉皮卡就对这座岛越发陌生。他不是没有走进过这内部的森林，只是他那时候还是10岁不到的小孩子。外加他总记得，总记得——。

他的母亲对他说过这样的话：“酷拉皮卡，出去玩耍的时候，不可以踏入森林。”

“为什么，妈妈？”他歪着头问。

那时候母亲只是摇摇头，神情黯淡而悲伤：“森林不是小孩子该来的地方，就像童话中巫婆的家。那里有把你拖进泥沼的谎言，与永远躲不去的世间纷扰。在无数个未来以后，在你一年中最高兴的那个日子，你会明白我的话。”

过去的回忆断断续续地涌入脑海，但是这些和任务并无太大关系。酷拉皮卡皱了皱眉，继续向前探索。

在砍伐掉最后一根繁茂枝条的时候，酷拉皮卡瞪大了眼睛。岛屿山顶处被大量参天古木围绕的地方，被挖出了一个深不见底的坑，那个坑呈圆柱型向下塌陷。旁边有一部老旧到生锈的电梯，看起来过去的人就是通过这部电梯一路向下到达基地内部。而顺着电梯井往下看，下面有类似于军工厂的一样基地。

滴滴、滴滴。来自鲁西鲁上校的无线电响了。

鲁西鲁上校： _404号，看起来你已经到了能源基地。那边的那个电梯应该无法启动了，你需要想点办法，用带着的镐绳往下爬。_

酷拉皮卡： _明白。_

鲁西鲁上校： _基地内部设有固有的通讯干扰装置，在进入基地后，我们之间的通话可能会中断。接下来除非你主动联络我，否则你很难收到我的指示，只能依靠你自己进行探索了。_

酷拉皮卡在自己的腰部绑上了一条绳索，用镐绳固定在电梯井的金属架上，并踩着军用靴在圆柱形塌陷的坑周边的脚手架上进行移动。那个坑的边缘以铁架子固定住，防止泥土因为雨水冲刷而将基地完全掩埋。在到达坑内底部的时候，酷拉皮卡卸下了腰部的绳索。他抬头望去，天空变成了圆形的小小一块。

基地内部很黑，过去的电力已经完全耗尽。酷拉皮卡开启了他身上带的备用电源，手电筒的光亮照射着基地钢筋水泥的一角。他首先沿着总部给的路线图，用安全秘钥打开了基地内部的大门。再顺着蜿蜒崎岖的内部道路，走过了大量没有任何灯光的金属通道，拐了三四个角。每通过一个通道，感应到酷拉皮卡身上带着的安全密钥的自动门会自动打开。

出于任务之外的调查与对于故乡的眷恋，酷拉皮卡都会进每个房间审视一圈。只不过，十个房间中，大概只有五六个能够打开。而那些能被安全密钥打开的房间里，往往除了一两包子弹外，什么都没有放。有一些房间可以看出生活的痕迹，甚至还有老旧到发霉的热水壶与电冰箱。

接近目的地位置的地方是一道窄窄的走廊，走廊尽头是一扇门和刚刚别无二致的自动门。只不过，这扇门打开后，里面却是和刚刚完全不同的宽敞地带，而且这片地方仍然通着电，幽蓝的灯光照亮着这片空间。四处放着机械脚手架与电子器械，在门的后侧，上面小小的写了一行字“中央主机室”。

酷拉皮卡慢慢地走进去，却在探照灯打在中央电脑的主机附近时，看见了一个黑色的人影。

“！”

他急忙关闭探照灯，在一台机械脚手架后面蹲下，拨通了无线电。

酷拉皮卡： _鲁西鲁上校，这里是404号。_

鲁西鲁上校： _……zen……么了？_ （带着电子传输的干扰音）

酷拉皮卡： _在中央主机室发现不明人物。我无法取得中央电脑的资讯，他就站在中央电脑面前。_

鲁西鲁上校： _……_ （无应答，通讯被切断）

“这就断了？靠。”酷拉皮卡嘟哝了一句。他藏在钢筋后头，在黑暗中仔细观察着对方的动向。那个站在中央电脑面前的人似乎在电脑里操作着什么。酷拉皮卡悄悄地离他越来越近，他现在完全可以看到那个人的黑皮鞋，和披在他身上的带着白色毛领的黑大衣。

——看起来不像什么正经人。酷拉皮卡一边想，一边摸出了他夹在腰上的M9手枪。酷拉皮卡不喜欢杀人，不如给他来一发麻醉弹，让他睡一会，然后趁着他睡着的时候，把内部的资料传输到总部，就算任务完成算了。

当酷拉皮卡拿起手枪瞄准对方的脑袋的时候，那个人像是警觉到了什么一样，往回看了一眼。酷拉皮卡急忙再次躲起来，却在第二次瞄准对方的时候，对方又回头看了一眼。

“出来吧，我知道你在哪里。”那个男人没有转身，沉稳的男声回荡在中央主机室。

“别想轻举妄动，否则我会开枪。”酷拉皮卡举着手枪，一步一步从钢筋架子后面走出来。

“不用那么紧张嘛，虽然你身上穿着美军的装备，不过你是窟鲁塔岛的人，对吧？”那个男人双手举起，转过身来。那是一个黑发黑眸的男人，他的额头上刻着十字架的纹身。

酷拉皮卡持续拨通着与鲁西鲁上校的无线电通讯，虽然鲁西鲁上校那里仍旧是无应答的状态，但是酷拉皮卡希望他和陌生男人对峙的这一段录音能够成功地在总部记录下来。

“十年前，窟鲁塔岛事件的唯一幸存者，就是你吧？”那个男人在中央电脑上操作着，本在他面前漆黑一片的屏幕突然亮了起来，上面显示出了酷拉皮卡登陆在官方的一切资料。屏幕上酷拉皮卡的照片表情严肃又冷峻，旁边还写着他的入伍经历，个人资料那栏却是一片空白。因为酷拉皮卡从小出生在岛上，除了大致的讯息，其他的细节都没有登记在册。

酷拉皮卡的枪口仍旧对着陌生男人的脑袋。

“酷拉皮卡，你没有想过整个事件的奇怪之处吗？”那个男人摊着手，鼠标飞快地往下划动，大量的内部讯息在酷拉皮卡的眼前一闪而过，“为什么如此严重的恐怖袭击事件会被当做森林大火报道？为什么所有你遇到的人都对此一无所知，甚至劝你放下过去而继续你的人生？你的过去真的被如此抹消了吗？”

“……你是谁？”酷拉皮卡沉下脸，“你看起来不像军方的人。”

“放松点。”他摆摆手，“我是洛库库·西西露博士，恐怖袭击事件前幸存的前科学家。”

酷拉皮卡：“科学家？这里明明是军事能源基地。”

洛库库·西西露博士：“军事能源基地什么的也只是个幌子。这里真正在做的，是开发新型武器。冷战虽然已经过去，开发新型武器的步伐却远远没有停止。就算要停止，也要把过去的资料一并销毁才行。你和我一样，是过来销毁资料的吧？”

酷拉皮卡：“这和当年的窟鲁塔岛恐怖袭击事件又有什么关系？为什么大家的尸体残破不全？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“窟鲁塔岛的恐怖袭击事件，实际上是一场政变性质的骚乱。窟鲁塔岛并不是一开始就属于美国境内的小岛。在美军有战略需求的时候，原住民被迫与联邦政府达成协议，如果不搬出岛屿，整座岛的人就会被强行驱逐出去。”

“联邦政府给了他们很好的补偿，有不少岛民确实就这么永远地离开了窟鲁塔岛。不过，总有那么一些顽固的人，会继续留在岛上。对于留在岛上的那些人，军方实施了严格的出入管控，他们无法独自来往于美国本土，出行受到极大的限制。军方在窟鲁塔岛的正中央挖出了一个大坑，用作于建设研究基地。留住岛民其实对于军方也有好处，岛民们种出来的粮食可以直接供给军人与科学家，就不用花费那么多精力从本土运载大量粮食了。”

酷拉皮卡：“所以窟鲁塔岛上的居民们就变成了军用的活粮仓？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“差不多是这个意思。这笔交易达成的很顺利，大家如此相安无事了十几年。直到武器开发快要成功的那一天——不，其实这个隐患从一开始就埋下了。”

酷拉皮卡：“发生了什么？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“因为常年与窟鲁塔岛民的来往，很多军人和科学家与岛民产生了不少关系。在那十几年后，新一代的窟鲁塔孩子或多或少都是他们的孩子，或许也包括了你。长年累月的生活让大家逐渐遗忘一开始的割裂与争吵，他们逐渐以为岛民与本土大陆派来的人属于同一类别，也逐渐以为所有人都对于毁掉窟鲁塔岛会有同样的看法。”

“例如说，在窟鲁塔岛生活了三十几年，乃至四十几年，或者从一开始留守在岛上的人，肯定会拼死保护自己的家园。然而，在流动性极强的军方和科学家团队看来，窟鲁塔岛只不过是众多实验基地中的一个而已。”

酷拉皮卡：“……”

洛库库·西西露博士：“政变的开端在于一位女科学家，她本来是窟鲁塔岛的人，由于出色的天分被选中加入我们；她的孩子也很聪明，很早就去了本土学习。在政变的前几天，她得知整个新武器的测试，或许会毁掉整座岛屿。而且这整个事件都会以‘森林大火’的名义不了了之，她无法忍受这个结局。于是她偷走了内部的关键资料，把它藏在了窟鲁塔岛的某一个居民的某一处身体中，并企图设计程序让整个测试失败。”

“她的做法当然是徒劳的。在事发的第三天，她就被开除了。不但如此，整个计划直接中止，军方实施了大规模的审查行为。本来如果她就这么把藏好的资料交出来，各方达成了自己的目的，就没有那么多事了。但是冲突愈演愈烈，早已得知军方真正目的的窟鲁塔岛人非常愤怒，而愤怒往往是释放魔鬼的潘多拉魔盒。”

“窟鲁塔岛的人拿起他们的铁锹，誓死捍卫他们活下去的权力。看着很是有趣，明明他们一无所有，所依赖生活的一切都已经被军方限制得丝毫不剩，他们却还在用毫无用处的方式进行着反抗。理由仅仅是因为他们的家园会被背弃信义的研究基地炸平。如果他们一开始就离开了窟鲁塔岛，他们就不会纠结于这种事了。”

酷拉皮卡：“那你呢？你和他们、还有那位女科学家是什么关系？看你的样子，你似乎也离开了研究基地？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“我？我暗地里帮了她一把。”

酷拉皮卡：“什么？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“我在那时候设置了中止系统，否则无论女科学家的政变成功与否，所有人都会因为自动的武器测试而死在那个晚上。因为我当时还在里头，我对后来外界发生的事一无所知。等我出去的时候，外面已经是一片烧杀掠夺的痕迹了。”

酷拉皮卡：“所以，是军方杀了所有人？这整个事件，都是女科学家为了保护这座岛所引发的？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“你可以这么认为。”

酷拉皮卡：“……这太过分了。我甚至还效力于他们，怎么会……”

洛库库·西西露博士：“别慌嘛。女科学家带走的资料，至今还没能破解。所以这次他们会派你来回收这份资料。这份资料就在这座岛上，只不过进行了各种各样的加密，不但需要活人的眼眸认证才能进入，还需要特殊的密码。”

“窟鲁塔岛的原住民种族和外来人口不一样。土生土长的窟鲁塔族，都拥有一种特殊的虹膜。这种虹膜在被强光直射时、或者受到剧烈刺激时会泛红。女科学家利用了这点加密了她窃取的讯息，这种讯息需要用活的窟鲁塔眼眸才能解锁。于是那天晚上你看到的尸体，都是残破不堪的。一开始军方以为需要用活人的手指，后来发现需要用到活人的眼眸。然而抓来的时候，那些窟鲁塔岛民虽然做出了反应，通过了虹膜认证，他们之中却没有一个人知道接下来的密码。很快，那些服从命令的窟鲁塔岛民被送去了本土大陆，不过他们很快都因为各式各样的并发症死去了。”

酷拉皮卡：“所以才需要我吗？”

洛库库·西西露博士：“没错。请你试试看解锁这台电脑。我去走廊侧门处的副主机室协助你解开主机系统的第一层密码，否则你连看到那份机密文件的权限都没有。”

酷拉皮卡接过了洛库库手里的操作杆，目送着他离开中央主机室的大厅。

大屏幕上很快出现了不少代码，一排又一排，一行又一行。花花绿绿的数字中，出现了一个解锁的进度条。看上去进入这台中央主机的储存确实需要一些操作。

滴滴、滴滴。来自鲁西鲁上校的无线电响了。

鲁西鲁上校：（电波音） _404号，404号，你刚刚给我发过来的讯息是什么意思？_

酷拉皮卡： _上校，刚刚我在中央主机室发现了一名前科学家，名叫洛库库·西西露，他自称是来协助我破译原来的文件权限。您对他有印象吗？还有一件事，上校，刚刚洛库库·西西露对我说了窟鲁塔岛的过去。这些都是真的吗？军方真的为了自己的利益，打算摧毁一整个窟鲁塔岛，还把我的同胞们全部残忍杀害了吗？_

鲁西鲁上校： _没有。没听说过。你为什么要相信一个陌生男人毫无根据的话？_

酷拉皮卡： _您不信任他吗，上校？_

鲁西鲁上校： _听着。窟鲁塔岛的惨剧来自于一场恐怖袭击，其中有一位科学家是从中东来的。他的信仰使得他对于一系列国际战争心怀不满，所以他作为间谍，受到母国军事组织的指示。潜入到基地之中，用外表骗取了一位美国女科学家的信任，窃走了军方重要的机密资料。好在这位科学家早在事件发生的当天被射杀了，估计尸体都在窟鲁塔岛上腐化成骨灰了吧。_

酷拉皮卡： _这位科学家是不是叫洛库库·西西露博士？如果的是的话，他就还没有死。需要我现在解决掉他吗？_

鲁西鲁上校： _我不认为他叫这么名字，你得知的这个名字极有可能是化名。不过，不需要那么急，我再去查查。不过，如果那个前科学家有什么可以帮助到你的地方，在离开基地前可以向他求援。毕竟，在你离开基地后，这座基地会进行爆炸处理，而军方不会接走除了你以外的任何人。_

酷拉皮卡： _鲁西鲁上校，您的意思是说，就算他不是那位窃取机密的科学家，你也打算把他活埋在这个基地里吗？_

鲁西鲁上校： _不然呢？一个没有纳入军方档案的人，呆在如此高危的地方，调查着内部机密，我们甚至连他是否是美国人都不知道，又有什么义务帮助他撤离？_

酷拉皮卡： _您真是个冷酷的人。_

鲁西鲁上校： _是你太嫩了，404号。_ （笑）

酷拉皮卡： _好吧，我认输。返回任务。_

屏幕上的程序进展得很快，当破译过程显示100%时，屏幕变幻了颜色。从深黑色底绿色代码的样子，变成了白底黑字的模样。

“虹膜认证，开始。”无机质的机械音响彻了大厅。

“你得把你的眼睛对准天花板上那个激光，”洛库库·西西露不知道什么时候又溜了回来。他比酷拉皮卡高一个头，站在酷拉皮卡身后指指点点的时候，酷拉皮卡不需要回头，都感受得到他大毛领子痒痒的感觉。

酷拉皮卡照做了。他抬头，强光刺穿虹膜的感觉让他恶心得想吐。他想起他第一次知道这个能力的时候，还觉得惊慌失措。因为他本来的瞳色是蓝偏绿，在夏天出门玩了一圈以后，回家照着镜子却发现自己变成了红色的瞳孔，着实非常可怕。那时候他哭着找到了妈妈，问他的妈妈是不是他眼睛坏掉了，是不是要瞎了。酷拉皮卡的母亲只是揉着他的头，安慰他这是每个窟鲁塔族人都会有的红色虹膜，是和兔子一样可爱的证明。

“认证成功，系窟卢塔族人。”系统音再次响起。

“不错嘛，加油，后面的密码靠你了。”洛库库·西西露拍手笑了一下，这种从喉头里发出嗤笑的声音让酷拉皮卡觉得有些耳熟又有点厌恶，好像刚才才在哪里听到一样。

“请输入密码，尝试错误一次则锁定十天。”

洛库库·西西露走到酷拉皮卡身边，他们肩膀靠着肩膀。他的手直接覆上了酷拉皮卡握着鼠标的手。酷拉皮卡惊了一下，他本想抽出他的手，想想还是算了，就任凭洛库库的手与他相叠，一起操纵鼠标。

“嗯，唐突让你说密码你肯定说不出来。密码的设计者有一段提示来着的……” 洛库库自言自语着，他漆黑不见底的眼睛此刻只能倒映出亮白的屏幕框。

“喂，洛库库·西西露，”酷拉皮卡抬眼看着他，这家伙确实长得不错。黑发黑眸，眉眼深邃，要不是他的皮肤实在太白，身体上也没有普通中东人的那股气味，酷拉皮卡真以为他是鲁西鲁上校描述的那位策反的男科学家，“你的母国在中东吗？”

洛库库没有料到他这么问得这么直白，顿了一声：“为什么这么说？不过我确实不是美国人，我持有英国国籍。你要看我的护照吗？可惜我没带在身上，一会出去可以给你看看。”

“没事，”酷拉皮卡又将视线从洛库库的侧脸上移开，“你继续吧。”

在洛库库的操作下，屏幕上出现了一段提示语。

**不要踏入森林。**

**森林不是小孩子该来的地方，就像童话里巫婆的家。**

**那里有把你拖进泥沼的谎言，与永远躲不去的世间纷扰。**

**在无数个未来以后，在你一年中最高兴的日子，你会明白我的话。**

“……”酷拉皮卡瞪大了眼睛，酷拉皮卡记得这段话，他比任何人都记得这段话。这是每次他踏入森林时，他母亲会对他重复的语句。

“怎么了，有头绪了？”洛库库·西西露侧过头去看他，看着酷拉皮卡的披肩金发凌乱，红色的眼睛里闪着异样的、湿润的光，“噢，你哭了？我很抱歉，我该继续看着你吗？”

“为什么和妈妈说的话……一模一样……”酷拉皮卡低下头，抱住了他的脑袋，他有点哽咽，“洛库库·西西露，你刚刚说的，那个女科学家的故事，是真的吗？”

“是啊，我认识她呢。一个很好看的金发女人，就像你一样。”洛库库平静地说，语调不疾不徐。

“她……后来怎么样了？”酷拉皮卡声音越来越小。

“死了呀。我不是和你说了，在我出去的时候，所有人都死了吗？”洛库库摇摇头，一只手搭上了酷拉皮卡的肩膀。

“那你呢，你后来看到她的尸体了吗？你不是帮了她吗？那你为什么……”酷拉皮卡抓住了洛库库的手臂，按住了他的肩膀摇晃着。他的眼睛红红的，眼泪缓缓地从眼睑处落下，“那你为什么不救救她……”

“我没有办法呀，孩子。”洛库库语调有些急促，只不过他眨着眼的神情仍然看不出什么剧烈波澜，“那时候我在基地里，帮她处理着中止程序。我怎么知道后来军方就与窟鲁塔岛民开火了呢？愤怒确实是催化战争的魔鬼，有时候我觉得感情也是。如果每个人都愿意按照最理智的方式生活，这个世界上肯定也不会有这么多负和游戏的结局了。”

“……All right. 是我的错。”酷拉皮卡摇摇头，他用手背擦干了眼泪，可是他的肩膀仍然止不住地在颤抖。

“冷静下来，年轻人。”洛库库摸了摸酷拉皮卡的脑袋，“现在你需要冷静下来，想出这个密码。听我的，好吗？你有任务要达成吧，而我只是想破译这段资料，我们到时候一起把这份资料拿回总部去。”

“没戏了，你回不去的，洛库库……”酷拉皮卡语调低沉，“我是总部派来的特工，他们只会把我接走。你的话，可能只能永远留在这里了。”

“为什么？你怎么知道我回不去？”洛库库睁着他漆黑的大眼睛，像一只迷惑的猫一样盯着酷拉皮卡还爬着泪痕的脸，“比起这个，你快点破译好吗？这个系统如果放置超过5分钟的话，会自动锁定。下次开锁又要十天过后，我可不想再在这个岛上野炊十天。如果你想和我一起野炊，那也等我们一起回到美国本土再一块吧。这个荒无人烟的窟鲁塔岛野炊体验真的很差。”

“好吧，好吧。”酷拉皮卡深吸一口气。洛库库若即若离的态度反而给了他安慰的作用。洛库库的一切行为符合酷拉皮卡对于科学家的一贯印象，冷漠，理智至上，却又有点偏离主题。而且，不知道为什么，在这个漆黑的空间中，酷拉皮卡不知不觉产生了依赖洛库库的感觉，以至于比起鲁西鲁上校说的那个冷冰冰的解释，酷拉皮卡更愿意相信洛库库的话。

“洛库库，”酷拉皮卡缓缓地说，“这是我母亲设置的密码。她可能从一开始让我去美国本土上学，就意识到了窟鲁塔岛毁灭的这一天的到来，于是她反复告诉我这段话。无数的未来后的今天，她向我询问我一生中最快乐的日子。这个日子就是它的解锁密码。”

“你要让我帮你想什么日子？你第一次谈恋爱？还是干什么的？”洛库库试图调节气氛。

“是我的生日，洛库库。”酷拉皮卡说，“窟卢塔族人对于生日很看重。那是一个自然之神给的神圣日子。我们的生日不能够记录在任何地方，因为那是一个如上帝名字一样不可言说的神圣日子。”

“嗯？倒也符合自然神信仰的章法。好吧，如果你不愿意告诉我的话，我就背过身去，你好好地输入密码就行。”洛库库说着就要背过身去，酷拉皮卡却拉住了他的手。

“不，你要看着。你认识我的母亲，你或许是除了我以外，最后一个亲眼见证过窟鲁塔岛灭亡的人……”酷拉皮卡支支吾吾，他的脸有点红，眼睛看向别处，“所以，我想，你或许能知道这个日子。”

洛库库噗嗤一声笑了出来，他笑得很高兴，几乎笑出了眼泪：“我没想到，你竟然这么信任我。”

“你有什么意见吗？有的话你就转过去！”酷拉皮卡用力敲打了一下洛库库的肩膀。

“不，见证一个自然神教的习俗，这是我的荣幸。”洛库库俏皮地眨眨眼睛，他的环着手，看着酷拉皮卡输入密码的样子。

——0404。

“四月四号吗？不错，很对称的日子。”洛库库评论道。

“这是什么评价……”酷拉皮卡有些无语凝噎，“看着吧，应该能够解锁。”

的确，在输入这串密码后，屏幕上开始进行解锁过程。

酷拉皮卡和洛库库站在大屏幕面前，屏幕的蓝光将他们的头发闪得曝白。他们屏息凝神，在沉默中等待着资料的解锁。

**1%，5%……90%……100%。**

——解锁成功。

他们一起松了一口气。

而酷拉皮卡在解锁成功的那一刻，蹲下了身子：“我得把这些资料拷贝出去，鲁西鲁上校说，我需要把它们通过内部的系统传输回总部。洛库库，你知道这台电脑该怎么传输吗……？”

洛库库像一尊雕像一样，没有应答。

“喂，洛库库，你知道不知道？”

酷拉皮卡有点生气，猛地转过头去。当他看向前科学家的时候，洛库库·西西露抓住了酷拉皮卡侧身处的M9手枪，迅速上膛，将它对准酷拉皮卡的眉心。

“晚安，亲爱的。”黑发的男人微笑着，开了枪，“谢谢你告诉我你的生日，让我提前祝你生日快乐。”

“What the fuck……”酷拉皮卡倒在地上，麻醉剂的效果很快就生效了，他眼前的世界越来越模糊，“你究竟是……”

酷拉皮卡缓缓摸向自己的无线电，拨通了鲁西鲁上校的线路。

然而，他却在拨通的一瞬间，看到面前的黑发男人，拿出一台和他一模一样的无线电通讯工具。

“ _哈罗，我嫩嫩的404号调查员。这里是鲁西鲁上校，发生了什么事？你遇害了吗？不要管那个什么洛库库·西西露，赶紧离开这个基地。毕竟这个地方，马上要在一小时内爆炸了。_ ”

直到酷拉皮卡昏厥前的最后一刻，他才意识到，在参加这个任务之前，他从来没有见过鲁西鲁上校本人。

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> 补充一下，这篇的内核在于Half-Truth，酷拉皮卡所见的并不全是真实，连童年的记忆都与现实不一定一致。科学家kll和鲁西鲁上校告诉他的话也是Half-Truth，它们不全是假的，却也不全是真的。真正的真相在于拼凑，又或许真正的真相永远无法抵达，我们对于原作漫画的observation，某种意义上也是一种掺杂了自我见解的Half-Truth。


End file.
